


The Pencil Is Mightier

by HelenaHandbasket



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-30
Updated: 2007-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaHandbasket/pseuds/HelenaHandbasket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oftentimes, one can gain the upper hand by simply encouraging the opponent's body to continue in the direction it is naturally inclined to go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pencil Is Mightier

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I might switch things up a little and try my hand at something steamy. I hope it's all right to post TenKen here – feel free to smack me if not. I've messed with the chronology a bit, since this fic presumes that Kenren and Tenpou weren't already sleeping together by the time they met Goku… they so obviously were – duh. So please forgive me my little whimsy.

The Pencil Is Mightier than the Sword  
by Helena Handbasket

 

"Hey, pass me that provision budget sheet, willya?" Kenren looked expectantly at Tenpou, who was seated directly across from him, head bowed over a personnel review. They'd discovered that it was easier if they both worked out of Tenpou's office, so they'd brought in a second desk and shoved them back to back. It meant they didn't have to tromp halfway across the Western Army's headquarters every time one of them had a question or needed a signature, and it facilitated Tenpou's ability to multi-task in his position as both Kenren's subordinate and his superior officer. It was a pretty fucked-up command structure, but it worked surprisingly smoothly. Only rarely did Field Marshal Tenpou step in to countermand an order Kenren gave to his adjutant.

Kenren liked the arrangement for other reasons. They spent most of their free time together anyway, and before they'd merged offices, he'd found himself knocking off work early, just for the chance to bullshit with Tenpou or enjoy a smoke together. Despite all appearances, Kenren liked his job, and it was important to him to do it well, so working out of the same office served to reduce temptations and keep productivity high. Well, most temptations anyway. It wasn't easy, sitting across from that face every day and not getting distracted, but Tenpou was usually either focused or daydreaming, and the more time they spent together, the less likely Kenren was to accidentally overhear some shithead calling Tenpou "pretty," which would inevitably result in an unnecessary brawl.

Tenpou didn't look up at the request, just kept scribbling in that cramped handwriting of his, but his free hand groped around the cluttered desk until it found the document. Still writing, he held it out to Kenren, who grasped it, took one glance, and cleared his throat before Tenpou had the chance to let go.

"Dude, this is a take-out menu."

Tenpou looked up then, glanced perplexedly at the parchment, then plucked it sheepishly out of Kenren's fingers. "Sorry," he murmured, rifling among his papers until he found the right one, handing it over with a slight smile. "Here you go."

Kenren took the budget sheet and regarded it with a laborious sigh.

"Sheesh. You guys sure do a lot of paperwork." They both looked up and glanced over at Goku, who was curled up on the sofa with a huge book balanced on his lap. The kid had taken to hanging out in their office whenever Konzen got fed up and threw him out.

"Well, it's an administrator's heaven," said Tenpou lightly.

Kenren nodded. "Yeah. Which is why we're fucking bored out of our minds most of the time. We're not like that owner of yours. He gets off on this kind of thing."

Goku nodded in too-familiar comprehension and went back to his book. Kenren wasn't sure why Konzen was such a pussy about having him around, since he was usually pretty well-behaved when he hung out at their place. Annoying as Goku could sometimes be, Kenren kinda liked the kid – he was like the illegitimate son he'd always wanted. Still, he wasn't usually this quiet.

"Psst. Tenpou," he whispered. "What's got the kid so engrossed over there?"

"Hmm?" Tenpou glanced idly over at Goku. "Oh. He's reading up on martial arts. He wishes to improve his fighting skills so he can be more like Prince Nataku."

Kenren snorted skeptically. "Shit, man, you can't learn that kind of thing from a book. It's all about getting out there and seeing what works; experience is what counts."

"I disagree," said Tenpou. "I believe true mastery comes from a combination of empirical observations and theoretical research."

Goku had picked up on their conversation, and was listening with avid interest. He glanced admiringly from one to the other. "You guys are both total bad asses, huh?"

Kenren smirked complacently, while Tenpou issued a modest, slightly uncomfortable laugh.

"So what do you think is the key to fighting, Ken-niichan?"

"That's easy," he replied, kicking back and folding his hands behind his head. "You gotta let go of everything, fight only for yourself. Pour all of your strength and speed into every moment. If you believe you're unstoppable, you will be."

With a thoughtful nod, Goku murmured, "Well that makes sense. What do you think, Ten-chan?"

Tenpou contemplated for a moment, staring at the ceiling as he tapped his chin. "Speed is crucial, yes, but I feel that precision is more important than strength. And you must perceive the flow of momentum, and calculate whether it is more advantageous to go with it or against it."

"Momentum?" Kenren scoffed. "Fuck, I always said you think too much." He turned to Goku. "Just go with your gut, kid. If you're a natural, your instincts will tell you what to do."

"True," Tenpou agreed, "but it doesn't hurt to understand why your instincts guide you down a particular path." He glanced at Kenren with a subtle smile, a smile of challenge. "Shall we demonstrate?"

Kenren shrugged, pushing away the document as he slid his chair back. "Sure, why not?" He was bored with paperwork anyway.

They rose and faced each other, with Goku looking on, bouncing excitedly in his seat.

"We'll take this in slow motion," Tenpou told Goku, "so you can see what is happening more easily." He looked up at Kenren. "We'll start simple. I'll come at you with a front punch, and you counter however you see fit."

Kenren nodded. "Right."

They both raised their guards, and Tenpou stepped in with a slow motion right punch. Kenren lifted his left guard to deflect it with his forearm, and moved in with a slow right hook. Tenpou ducked under the punch and pivoted, grasping Kenren's wrist with both hands and turning until his back was to him, with Kenren's bound fist over his left shoulder. Then he stopped, looked at Goku, and said, "At this point I would flip him."

Goku nodded uncertainly, grasping the moves but not the lesson behind them.

Tenpou elaborated, hands still lightly gripping Kenren's wrist as it rested on his shoulder. "You see, when Kenren blocked my original punch, his momentum was naturally turning towards his left. Because he values strength, he countered with a right hook, instinctively taking advantage of the momentum to make it more powerful. By ducking instead of blocking, I allowed him to maintain that momentum so I could use it to my advantage. The more powerful the punch, the easier it would have been to flip him – oftentimes, one can gain the upper hand by simply encouraging the opponent's body to continue in the direction it is naturally inclined to go. This is particularly useful against physically larger or stronger enemies."

Kenren blinked. He'd never really thought about it that way. And it was weird that even in slow motion he'd been unable to react to Tenpou's move in time to counter it, like the natural flow of his body was set in stone.

"Cool!" Goku exclaimed, his hand twitching like he wanted to write it down.

"Now let's reverse things," Tenpou said with a nod of acknowledgement for Goku's appreciation. "Kenren, you attack me with the same punch."

Kenren nodded, determined not to let Tenpou get the best of him again. He advanced with a slow right punch, aiming straight for Tenpou's cheek. As Kenren had done, Tenpou blocked with his forearm. But instead of countering with a hook, his right hand extended slowly out, fingers straight as iron rods, his wrist twisting to direct a knife-hand to the right-side base of Kenren's throat. Kenren lifted his left guard, moving it across his body to deflect the attack, but when their arms connected, Tenpou flipped both wrists outward, grabbing Kenren's blocking arm with his right and the original attacking one with his left. He twisted Kenren's arms outward and brought his knee up, stopping an inch before striking his stomach. Relaxing, Tenpou dropped his knee and looked back at Goku.

"In this scenario," he explained, "I had the same initial momentum that Kenren had when he blocked my attack. However, rather than going with that momentum, I went against it, coming in from the left rather than the right. He had to block across his body to counter, and it placed both of my hands inside of his guard, leaving him exposed. Had this exchange been at full speed, the block would have made his body turn more, so my knee would have connected with his side rather than his stomach, placing him at an even greater disadvantage." He then drew Kenren's bound hands downward, placing them firmly on his hips.

Instinctively, Kenren relaxed his fists, fingers curling open. He could feel Tenpou's sharp hipbones pressing into the heels of his palms.

'Whoa,' Kenren thought, swallowing hard at the sensation of Tenpou's flesh beneath his long fingers, which curled around his hips to rest lightly against the sides of his ass. 'Where is this lesson going?' Without even thinking about what he was doing, he pressed his fingers ever so slightly into the yielding flesh, feeling a warm rush of arousal at that gentle squeeze.

Tenpou looked at him sharply, one eyebrow lifted, and Kenren flushed in embarrassment. Why the hell had he just done that? Hitting on your commanding officer's wife was one thing. Hitting on your commanding officer was something you only did when you were trying to get a promotion.

Tenpou's gaze shifted to Goku as he pressed Kenren's hands more firmly against his hips; the kid's presence was the only thing that gave Kenren the willpower not to squeeze that ass again, a little bit more suggestively.

Back in full lecture mode, Tenpou continued. "Now, Goku, you must remember that power doesn't come from velocity alone. You can also use acceleration. When you reverse the flow of momentum, use your hips to produce torque."

Hands still holding Kenren's captive, Tenpou abruptly twisted his hips, swiveling sharp and lightning fast. Kenren did squeeze at that point, but it wasn't so much about groping as the gut reaction that if he didn't hang on for dear life he was in danger of being flung out of the window.

Tenpou released Kenren's wrists, and it took him a second to realize that, hey, maybe he should get his mitts off his boss' ass now. He pulled his hands back and shoved them in his pockets.

Rather than looking impressed, Goku was disheartened. "Aw… Acceleration? Torque? It's so complicated!"

"Well, it does take some time to get accustomed to the flow of combat," Tenpou admitted. "Kenren is right that practice is the key."

Goku sighed, looking hopeless. "Oh."

"Perhaps instead we should try something a little more straightforward, like strength vs. precision."

The kid brightened up a bit. "Okay!"

Tenpou smiled in satisfaction. "You game, Kenren?"

Kenren rolled his shoulders, feeling the staccato cracks as he worked out the kinks. He'd just been bested twice, and it was time for some payback. "Sure. What's the game?"

Tenpou pursed his full lips and tapped the lower one idly with the knuckle of his forefinger. The gesture made them part slightly, and Kenren decided it was probably safer to stop paying attention to things like that.

"Let's make it simple," said Tenpou at last. "We each get one blow, anywhere on the front torso. You use strength, and I'll use precision, and then we'll compare."

It couldn't be that easy, could it? Kenren gave a faint nod. "Okay, deal. Who goes first?"

Tenpou held out his arms akimbo. "You may strike first."

On one hand, Kenren was hesitant, but on the other, how often did you get a free ticket to sock your commanding officer? He tightened his fist, centering all of his energy, and punched Tenpou as hard as he could in the solar plexus. His knuckles connected with hard muscle, tensed in anticipation, and Tenpou staggered back, doubling over at the strike. Those rock hard abs were all that had saved him from getting the wind knocked out of him.

Once he was convinced that Tenpou was not seriously injured, Goku applauded. "Nice shot, Ken-niichan!"

Kenren bowed magnanimously, but felt a bit nervous about the reprisal. Strength vs. Precision was all well and good, but what could Tenpou possibly hope to achieve using no strength at all? He could reasonably use a little, just as Kenren had used a little precision in aiming for the solar plexus, but the rules could only bend so far.

Tenpou managed to hoist himself upright, telling Goku, "That was a very powerful strike Kenren dealt. I will be badly bruised tomorrow, and it will last for at least a week."

Goku frowned. "You're hurt? But isn't that bad… I mean, good? I mean, doesn't that mean that Ken-niichan wins?"

"It is neither bad nor good, but rather the central point of this exercise," Tenpou wheezed, still clutching his stomach. "Tell me, Goku, which is more vital: the length of your recovery time, or your ongoing capacity within the heat of battle?"

The question was apparently rhetorical, because he turned to Kenren and said, "Are you ready?"

Kenren nodded, and tensed every muscle he could think of, not sure where Tenpou could strike that would be more debilitating than the solar plexus (unless he intended to start breaking ribs). To his surprise, Tenpou just smiled and meandered over to his desk, where he picked up a pencil, spinning it easily over his thumb in that effortless way he had that Kenren couldn't quite figure out how to reproduce, no matter how much he practiced.

Staring skeptically at the pencil, Kenren considered protesting on the grounds that weapons weren't part of the game, but then he saw that it wasn't even sharp. The graphite end was flatter than a pre-adolescent girl.

Tenpou twirled the pencil around his fingers again as he strode forward, stopping right in front of Kenren's tensed form. He flipped the pencil so that the eraser pointed at Kenren's chest, glanced briefly at Goku, and said, "Watch."

He tapped the eraser into Kenren's chest, somewhere just beneath his left collarbone. The contact was almost non-existent; he barely felt it, but it was immediately followed by a surge of excruciating pain, as if his whole body were on fire, like someone was trying to pry his ribcage apart with a tire iron. Kenren cried out in surprise and agony, clutching his shoulder as he backpedaled away from Tenpou, who hurried forward to catch him before he fell on his ass or broke one of Tenpou's kitschy treasures.

As the pain subsided, Kenren stared up at Tenpou with a kind of horror, suddenly wary of the arms that wrapped around his back. "What the hell did you do?!"

Goku rushed forward in a panic, pawing at him. "Are you okay, Ken-niichan?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He shook off Tenpou's grip and stood on his own, wavering only slightly in the aftershock of pain.

"He's perfectly unharmed," Tenpou assured his pupil, "Unlike myself, he will suffer no lingering effects from the blow."

"Wow!" Goku's eyes widened as he looked from Kenren to Tenpou to the pencil. "How does it work?"

Tenpou shrugged modestly and patted Kenren's shoulder, which gesture was pretty fucking aggravating under the circumstances.

"That attack is based on the science of pressure points," Tenpou explained. "Everything in our bodies is interconnected, so by focusing on the correct nerve centers, you can activate a particular response. Kenren felt intense pain not because he was legitimately injured, but because I struck a location that would make his brain think he was injured. It's really very simple."

Goku was practically salivating. "Hey, can I try?"

"Better ask Ken-niichan. It's his body, after all."

"Hey, how come I gotta be the guinea pig?!" Kenren demanded. It was a knee-jerk response, and he knew it probably made him look like a wuss, but he wasn't ready to volunteer for that level of pain just at the moment. That fucking hurt.

"You make a good point," replied Tenpou sympathetically. Then, handing Goku the pencil, he added, "You may test it out on me."

Goku looked uncertainly from the pencil to Tenpou. "You sure about this? It looked painful."

Tenpou gave him a smile of encouragement. "Of course I'm sure. Now, just remember – you don't need to use much force. Just aim right here." He pushed his lab coat off his left shoulder and tapped at a spot just below his collarbone with his middle finger.

Tongue poked out in concentration, Goku stepped close, aimed and took a determined stab as Tenpou braced himself.

Nothing happened.

Goku tried again with no effect, then again and again, prodding the pencil's eraser all over the region Tenpou had indicated. Finally, he gave up with a pouty sigh. "It doesn't work on you."

"It works on everyone," Tenpou corrected, gently taking the pencil from between Goku's fingers. Pushing his shoulders back, he aimed the eraser at his own chest. "Pay close attention," he said sharply. "It's right here." Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself and tapped his own chest, in a spot that looked no different than any of the ones Goku had tried. But the pencil immediately clattered to the floor, and Tenpou clawed instinctively at his shoulder, issuing a stuttered outcry, like he wanted to scream but was using all his willpower not to do so. He gritted his teeth, wincing and breathing hard.

Goku's eyes were wide and impressed, and Kenren had to admit he was pretty fuckin' impressed himself. "I don't get it, Ten-chan. How did you find the spot?"

"It took years of practice and study," Tenpou answered though ragged breaths. "But I believe the time was well spent."

"I'll say!" cried Goku. "What else can you do with that?"

"I can show you," Tenpou replied, his eyes sliding sideways, "but I'll need Kenren to demonstrate."

At Kenren's hesitant frown, he added, "I won't cause you any more pain, I promise. I just want to show him the locations."

Apprehensive but a little curious, Kenren nodded and allowed Tenpou to guide him over to a stool. Tenpou and Goku stood behind him for the lesson, like his back was a fucking chalkboard.

"Now," said Tenpou, "if you can simultaneously hit this spot and this one, you can bring on a migraine headache." He felt Tenpou's fingers rest lightly on the nape of his neck and a spot just above his shoulder blade, but they didn't press down.

"And if you can strike this spot on the hip, the target will think that his opposite leg is broken. It works the same way on the other side."

"That is so awesome!" Goku enthused. "What else?"

Tenpou chuckled and placed his thumbs in symmetric positions on either side of Kenren's spine.

Kenren was waiting for the explanation when he felt those thumbs press down, and he panicked. He was about to yell at Tenpou for being a lying asshole when the most incredible sensation flooded his body, his skin undergoing a ticklish ripple before settling into a soothing warmth, like he had just stepped into a hot spring. Involuntarily, he issued a moan of contentment.

"What did you do?" asked Goku, concerned. "You said you wouldn't hurt him!"

"Kenren, are you feeling any pain?" Tenpou asked.

Even after his earlier embarrassment, Kenren was more than happy to vindicate Tenpou, because he hadn't been in a hot spring for ages, and he'd forgotten just how wonderful it felt. "Nope. No pain here. None at all. Keep it coming."

"There, you see, Goku? Pressure points can be used to induce pleasure as well as pain." He removed his fingers, and the bathing warmth faded. Then Tenpou's hands shifted, palms roving across Kenren's back until he found a particular spot on his left side, three fingers extending to form the points of an equilateral triangle.

"This is a good one," Tenpou murmured as his fingertips pushed slightly forward.

A bizarre sensation blossomed in Kenren's stomach, spreading out to his extremities and leaving him breathless. Fuck, it was amazing. What the hell had Tenpou just done?

"This particular technique initiates a wave of sensation," Tenpou was explaining. He pressed again, and the same feeling recurred. Kenren groaned; it was the most coherent way he could find to express his appreciation.

"Now, when applied at an appropriate frequency, this move can be very pleasurable indeed." Tenpou pressed again, and Kenren felt wave after wave of indescribable pleasure exploding through his body. Each time the front of sensation reached his elbows, Tenpou would apply another pulse of pressure, and a new wave would ignite. Kenren let his head fall back as his breathing quickened, matching the rhythm of the pulses. He was already in paradise, but he was greedy for more, and began pressing back against Tenpou's fingers, trying to hasten the pace. Fuck, it felt like every microscopic portion of his skin was its own erogenous zone, and they were all being fucked or licked or fondled simultaneously.

With Kenren's thoughts already predisposed towards dangerous imaginings, it had only taken a few pulses for Tenpou's fingertips to coax forth his arousal, and he was aware of the fierce strain inside his pants, and the cruel constriction they imposed. Yet while he logically knew that his dick was the main character, his senses kept telling him that his entire body was this simmering volcano of arousal, like maybe if he came, it would just burst out of every pore, because it was the weirdest, most pleasurable sensation he had ever felt in his life.

He pressed harder still into Tenpou's fingers, so innocuously situated on his back, and he felt Tenpou's free hand alight on his shoulder, steadying his balance as he leaned farther back. His breath was becoming harsh now, and his moans of pleasure had grown louder, turning into an involuntary plea. He felt Tenpou's warm, firm hand and his nimble fingertips, and he wanted to look back at him, to watch his face as he was doing this, but he didn't want to risk shifting or turning around because that might disrupt this amazing fucking whatever thing that was happening to him right now. He started to shake. Fuck, he was about to come, and Tenpou knew it because that grip on his shoulder tightened, pulling him more forcefully into the stimulating triad of his fingers.

Kenren growled desperately, wanting it to last, but longing for the sweet surge of release. He strained his ears, listening for Tenpou's breath, wanting to hear his desperate panting so he could better imagine the expression on his face, the way his lips would be pursed and his brows drawn together. Shit, just the thought of that look was sending him…

Suddenly, his thoughts were distracted by a quiet, piping voice. "Ten-chan? Please stop. I think you're hurting him."

They both froze mid-pulse, and Kenren swore under his ragged breath. He'd forgotten the kid was even there, become totally lost in the exquisite sensations. Though the supporting hand on his shoulder remained firmly in place, he felt Tenpou's fingers withdraw from his back.   
"Ah," Tenpou said with an embarrassed chuckle. "Perhaps you're right. Please accept my apologies, Kenren."

He ground his teeth, trying his damnedest not to explode into a litany of curses. It was that fucking monkey who should apologize, for wrenching him out of that delightful alternate universe, where someone else could drive you to orgasm just by tapping you on the shoulder. He slumped forward, trying to get his breathing under control, and to conceal the fact that his dick was about ready to burst out of its bindings. It was pretty fucking obvious that Tenpou knew what was up – so to speak – but the leathers he wore did a good job of concealing his condition, and his current state was not exactly something he wanted to sit down and chat with the kid about.

"What's next?" Goku chirped, completely fucking oblivious to the unprecedented erotic experience he'd just derailed.

"Hmm…" Tenpou murmured, totally unflustered, like it was all part of the goddamned lesson. "Well, there's this." He tapped four spots on Kenren's shoulder, or maybe five, and suddenly Kenren's whole body was completely boneless… in every way. His hard-on was gone, and all his limbs felt numb, like they were useless flaps of skin. The only thing preventing him from pitching forward onto the floor was Tenpou's grip on his shoulder. He made an incoherent burbling noise, not sure whether to be bitter or grateful for the unexpected relief.

"This technique is good for people under a lot of stress," Tenpou told Goku.

"Boy, Konzen could sure use that one."

"I bet he could," responded Tenpou with a laugh that obviously went with his thoughts rather than his words. He then dropped his voce to a low, conspiratorial whisper. "Since you've been so good today, I'll show you the most advanced technique I've been able to accomplish so far."

"Sweet!" cried Goku. "What does it do?"

"You'll see." He spread his fingers wide against Kenren's back, seeking out fully ten different contact points. Kenren braced himself, unable to fathom what new weirdness would overtake him next. Tenpou pressed gently, and Kenren froze. He didn't do it voluntarily. With rising panic, he realized that he was completely paralyzed, unable to move any part of his body. But his eyes dashed around madly, and his tongue flopped in his mouth; his muscles flexed. All his inside parts were working perfectly – it just felt like his skin had hardened into a solid carapace.

"What's wrong with him?" Goku asked.

"He can't move. He won't be able to move until I release him."

Goku was wary, skeptical. "Are you guys putting me on?"

"Of course not!" Tenpou strode around the stool to place himself in Kenren's field of view, and he bent down, hands braced on his thighs. "Kenren, can you move? Click your tongue once for no, twice for yes."

In intense aggravation, Kenren clicked his tongue once.

"Do you want me to release you?"

He clicked frantically, trying to exclaim, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Tenpou scratched his head. "Hmm. Twenty clicks. I'm not sure what that means – I'll have to get out my total-body-paralysis dictionary."

Kenren issued a guttural noise of protest, but Goku was so impressed that he didn't even seem to notice his niichan's suffering.

"That's amazing," he exclaimed, shoving his wide face way too close to Kenren's, and poking at his immobile shoulder. "You could defeat anyone with a move like that!"

"In theory," Tenpou sighed, "but you need to get all ten pressure points exactly right. That's just not feasible in battle, at least not for one of my limited talents."

"Still, I bet that's the coolest thing you know."

"Well…" Tenpou sat back on the desk and regarded Kenren, fingers drumming on the surface of the dark wood. "I haven't yet shown you my favorite technique."

"Your favorite?!" Goku's eyes sparkled with excitement, while Kenren uttered a low groan of anticipatory dread.

Tenpou shot a quick glance at Kenren. "I think Ken-niichan is getting tired, and he's been very considerate in helping us out, so if I show you this, it's the last one."

"Okay!"

"You have to go home afterwards."

"Yeah, I promise!"

Tenpou put his hands on his knees and sighed, as if still undecided, but after a moment, he turned and selected another pencil, inspecting its point. Apparently, it wasn't sharp enough because he took up a manual sharpener and twisted it a few times, honing the tip as the shavings spilled down the front of his shirt and onto the floor. He took it out, blew on it, and gave it a few more twists before the tip met his satisfaction.  
He held the pencil out for Goku to examine. "This technique only requires one spot, but it is very precise," he explained. "If you're off by even a tenth of a millimeter, it won't work."

Goku was bouncing with excitement as they crossed back behind him. Kenren felt Tenpou lift up his jacket and carefully untuck the rear right corner of his shirt, exposing the bare skin.   
"Aren't you gonna unfreeze him first?" Goku asked.  
"That would not be advisable for this technique." Tenpou's voice was casual, and Kenren could perfectly picture the tilt of his head and the mischievous smile on his face. Kenren was not a cowardly man. He said whatever he wanted, and did whatever he wanted without fear. And he was a fuckin' lion on the battlefield. But he had to admit – in the face of Tenpou and his pencil, he was just a little bit nervous. If his feet could move, he'd probably be shaking in his boots.  
He felt Tenpou's thumbs probing for just the right spot until they were replaced by the needle-fine point of the pencil. After a few minor adjustments, Tenpou jabbed it shallowly into his skin.

Kenren grunted in shock, since his frozen lips wouldn't allow him to cry out. Holy motherfuckin'… how the hell had he just done that?  
Somehow, that little pencil jab had made his dick stand at attention faster than a sycophantic rookie private on uppers. It was like an hour's worth of foreplay and porn had just happened to him in a microsecond. And it wasn't just that he was hard. He was hard and on the brink, with that wonderfully tortuous pressure you felt in your balls when you were just about to shoot your load. It was that feeling that only ever lasted a moment, because if you wanted to keep things going you had to muster all of your concentration to draw back. Otherwise, you just let go, surrendering to the wave of pleasure and relief. But what he felt right now? This was all pleasure, no relief. Every muscle in his body tingled, like he was filled with tiny discharges of bioelectrical energy. No matter what happened during sex, you never got to experience this feeling for more than a few seconds, but now it was as if that moment in time, the very best instant of the sexual act, had been permanently sustained.

This was totally different than what Tenpou had done before with the pulsing. For Kenren, that had been like having unbelievably hot sex all over his entire body, and if it had gone on any longer he would have come in his pants. This was like having unbelievably hot sex in all the regular places, but he felt like he would never come again, and pleasurable as it was, he didn't know how long he could bear it.

The sound of voices filtered into his consciousness, but they were slightly muffled, as if his ears were full of wax.

"What did you do to him, Ten-chan?"

"Take a look at him. See if you can figure it out."

The kid emerged into Kenren's field of view, scratching his head. With eyes narrowed, Goku's gaze swept over Kenren's body, mercifully passing over the bulge in his lap without a pause. Thank the gods for whoever had invented stiff leather.

"Is he in pain?" Goku asked Tenpou.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Okay. Does it hurt? Click once for no, twice for yes."

Kenren clicked once, though he feared he'd regret it. Unfortunately, his brain didn't seem capable of prevaricating at the moment.

"Does it feel good?"

Two clicks.

"Hmm…" Those golden eyes roved his body again, halting on the motionless features of his face. "Do it again, Ten-chan. I want to see how he reacts."

"As you wish."

Kenren felt another light jab, and every muscle in his body spasmed. He wanted to squeeze his eyes closed, but he couldn't. That feeling of perfect pleasure had just amplified. His dick was sore now, aching for relief, and his balls felt like an incompetent dominatrix was squeezing them just a little too hard. It still felt fucking wonderful, but the line had been crossed into pleasure-pain. He tried to focus, instructing his brain to recognize the pain as a different breed of pleasure, like the way you did when you were taking it up the ass for the first time after a long dry spell. But part of that transfer of associations was in the knowledge that the guy fucking you was totally wound up and having the time of his goddamned life, and that knowledge was so arousing that the pain just melted into the hotness of it all. But that wasn't the case here. Tenpou just crouched behind him, humming quietly, like he was a little bit bored, or thinking about rearranging the battle rosters. But in a strange way, that apparent indifference was kind of arousing too. It was humiliating but sexy at the same time.

"I still can't tell," complained Goku, hands on his hips. "He's breathing real hard, but… can you do it one more time?"

Tenpou sighed tolerantly. "All right. Once more. But this is the last one. Any more, and it could get dangerous."

The kid brought his face right up to Kenren's, eyes flitting between his forehead and cheeks and lips and eyes. He braced himself for that soft pencil prick, and when it came he emitted a gargling wail, eyes rolling up into his head. His insides experienced a pleasure so intense it was bordering on pain. His skin hurt, his balls felt like they were about to explode, and his whole dick was sore and raw, like when you jerked off at the beach and got sand all over your hand, only a million times worse.

Tenpou rose then, and strode around the stool to regard Kenren from Goku's side. His face was impassive, with just a hint of amusement. What a bastard. He knew exactly what he'd just done, and he wasn't the least bit sorry.

Goku, meanwhile, had finally come up with a verdict. "Um… okay, the way he's twitching and his face is trying to scrunch up, I'd guess you made him have to take a dump."

Tenpou's airy laugh was nothing short of infuriating. "Close," he chuckled, "but not quite right." He looked down at the kid with a fatherly smile. "You should get going now. Konzen will be wondering where you've slipped off to."

Head bowed in disappointment, Goku muttered, "Okay." Then an idea struck him. "Hey, Ten-chan! Do you have any books on those pressure point thingies? Can I borrow one?"

"Of course." Tenpou strolled leisurely over to one of the towering bookshelves and selected a thick volume. Kenren's blood boiled as best it could amid the tortuous arousal that was wracking his system. If his balls popped off while that guy was acting so casual, there was going to be bloodshed.

As he eagerly accepted the book, Goku flipped it open and said, "Can you show me the page about the thing you just did?"

Tenpou took the book back and flipped through the pages, finding the spot and handing it soberly back to the kid. Figures that jackass would have the page number fucking memorized.

Goku's eyes perused the page, widening moment by moment. Then he looked up at Kenren aghast, blushed, and hoofed it from the room, clutching the book to his chest. Tenpou strolled after him, waving farewell at his hastily shouted, "Bye!" and closed the office door.  
* * *

Tenpou sauntered back to the stool and regarded Kenren with folded arms, like he didn't know perfectly well the kind of torment he was in. Finally, he said, "I'll unfreeze you now," and strolled around behind him. Ten fingers found their marks, and Kenren could move again. Uttering a string of profanities, his shaking hands went fumbling for his belt.

Suddenly Tenpou was in front of him, and he stopped Kenren's frantic hands by pressing down on them with one of his own.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said gravely.

"What the fuck? You did this to me, you asshole, and if I don't jerk off this very second I am going to die. Is this how you get rid of all your troublesome generals?"

"You're not going to die," Tenpou calmly replied, "but this is no ordinary hard-on. If you go beating off like a maniac, you could cause permanent damage."

Kenren let his head fall back in frustration. "Then what the fuck am I supposed to do?"

Tenpou rolled up his sleeves. "You should know by now. If I make a mess, I clean it up. Now just sit there and don't interfere."

He pulled up a stool and sat down, his knees spread on either side of Kenren's leg, but never touching it. Kenren's knee bumped against the hard metal of the seat, a few inches from Tenpou's groin, but his untucked button down made it impossible to tell whether he was the slightest bit turned on by what he had done.

With a frown of concentration, Tenpou slowly undid Kenren's belt and withdrew the laces from the front of his pants. Each loosening eyelet brought a surge of relief, as his straining cock got closer to freedom. Once the pants fell open, Tenpou folded back the corners and tugged gently, pulling them down far enough to expose his balls. Kenren felt the light breeze from the open window chill the beads of sweat that had accumulated between the cheeks of his ass. He shivered and looked down.

"Holy… whose dick is that?" No wonder he was in pain. His dick had to be one… no, two inches longer than in usually was in that state, and a hell of a lot girthier.

Tenpou took in his words and expression of alarm, explaining with a weary sigh. "Erections occur because of blood rushing into the penis, thereby expanding the organ and enhancing its…"

"The last thing I need right now is a lecture on sexual physiology," Kenren barked. "Just fix it!"

Tenpou sighed. "My point is that you've got three times the normal amount of blood in there right now. It's understandable that you should feel some strain."

"Some strain?! You asshole, I…"

His words were cut off as Tenpou reached out to place the tips of six fingers around the base of his cock. Kenren shuddered because – holy shit – that light touch had just converted all the pain back into pleasure. He let out a groan of relief and watched as Tenpou slowly slid his fingers up the shaft, pressing down gently every centimeter or so. Each slight pressure brought a surge of amazing sensation, and it felt like Tenpou was drawing that pent up release gradually forward, coaxing it out of his dick with gentle precision. His face bore a frown of concentration, and it was totally fucked up for him to look so serious and clinical while Kenren was going through this weirdly intense, whatever-the-fuck-it-was, drawn-out ubergasm.

His breathing intensified as those nimble fingers drew out towards the tip. "Please," he begged, "Tenpou, I… I gotta…"

"Patience," came the scolding reply. The fingers gave a final squeeze, just below the head, and Kenren cried out with that overwhelming surge, but he didn't come, and the fingers withdrew. Hands shaking, he reached for his dick, but they were irritably swatted away. "Please," Tenpou commanded. "This is a very delicate process."

Kenren sighed through a ragged pant and let his hands drop to his sides. "You're telling me."

Tenpou leaned forward, one elbow on his knee and pressed three fingers at the base of Kenren's balls, pushing experimentally. Kenren felt another swelling of pressure and thrust his hips. With a nod of approval, Tenpou began rubbing the pad of his thumb against the throbbing vein on the underside of his shaft, advancing and retreating, advancing and retreating as he gradually worked his way forward. Kenren tried to keep still, but it was getting fucking impossible, and a violent, involuntary buck of his hips set him off balance. He could feel himself falling backwards off the stool, but Tenpou's free hand shot out to grasp the front of his shirt, keeping him in place. He hadn't even fucking looked up.

The thumb reached the end of its path and withdrew, to be replaced by two fingers, tracing parallel lines from base to tip. Tenpou worked his way around in this manner, rotating his position by a few degrees each time, and Kenren shoved the back of his hand into his mouth, biting down so hard that he broke the skin and his mouth filled with the metallic tang of blood. Finally, Tenpou placed two fingers just before the head of his cock, holding it the same way he did his cigarettes. The pain had vanished, but the pressure had impossibly mounted. With a single, deft motion, Tenpou flicked both fingers over the rim, and Kenren cried out, head flung back and eyes squeezed closed as the ecstasy and relief washed over him. Holy fucking shit. Now that was a hand job. He came and came in what seemed like an endless stream, and the most Kenren could do was remember to breathe. When the fountain had at last subsided, he saw that Tenpou had produced a pile of tissues from somewhere, and had been diligently catching the outflow of seed, flinging each soiled tissue in the vicinity of the trash as he started a fresh one.

Kenren felt too fucking good to be pissed off at this point. That had felt better than anything he'd experienced in his life, but he was fucking glad it was over.

As his panting subsided, Kenren allowed himself a chuckle, saying, "Who knew you could do so much with a penc… what are you doing?"

Tenpou was kneeling on the floor, unlacing one of Kenren's boots. He looked up as if he were addressing an imbecile. "What does it look like?"

Kenren frowned, but as the last aftershock of his orgasm fell away, he recognized that that persistent need was still present, milder than before, but still at least twice as intense as he'd previously experienced. He looked down at himself. "Fuck!" he exclaimed. "I'm still fuckin' hard?"

"Well what did you expect?" inquired Tenpou dryly as he removed Kenren's second boot and placed the pair of them beside his desk. "I did hit that pressure point three times, you know."

"Yeah, but I… oh!" His response was cut off as Tenpou's fingers hooked over the waistband at the back of his pants, already halfway down his ass. As Tenpou urged them further down, Kenren felt those miracle fingers press slightly into his ass, sliding down to leave a trail of fire.

"Lift your hips," Tenpou instructed, and he obeyed, in too much of a daze to do otherwise. Leather slid down over thighs and calves until it hit the floor. Tenpou cupped the back of Kenren's right calf, lifting it so he could pull the pant leg free of his foot, sliding his sock along with it. Kenren just sat watching stupidly as his other leg got the same treatment, his eyes following Tenpou as he casually rose to lay the pants over the back of his desk chair. His brain struggling to keep up with current events, Kenren looked down to see that, yes, he'd just been stripped half-naked by his incredibly hot commanding officer, which officer had just given him a hand job, albeit a weirdly clinical one. There was no way – no way – that that could have been just about fixing a rather awkward problem, could it? Kenren simply refused to believe it.

But when Tenpou returned to stand in front of him, he still seemed distant and unaffected. Who the fuck was this guy?

"Don't worry," said Tenpou blandly, stepping forward between his legs. "It gets easier from here.

Kenren just stared blankly as Tenpou reached down to shove his knees a little wider apart, then took his glasses off and tossed them onto the desk before kneeling in front of him. He tilted his head from side to side, impassively inspecting the swollen beast that Kenren's cock had become. Palms up, he slid them beneath Kenren's ass, pulling him further forward so that his balls hung off the stool. Furrowing his brow thoughtfully, he frowned and licked his lips.

"Wait," breathed Kenren, his muddled brain asserting itself amidst the rest of his body's pressing need to get off. "You're not going to…"

Tenpou looked up at him, eyebrows raised with a hint of challenge. "Why? Do you object?"

Kenren scoffed. Yeah, right. As if anyone in the history of the universe had ever turned down a blowjob from that face, from those lips. As if anyone ever would. It'd be like some kind of crime against nature, and that bastard knew it.

"Nah," Kenren snorted. "Have at it."

Tenpou looked up at him with narrowed eyes and a hint of internal laughter. He was laughing at him, Kenren knew, but he ceased to fucking care about that the instant Tenpou's tongue hit his balls.

Tenpou's head was tilted, the firm tip of his tongue pressing lightly into the base of Kenren's sack, right between his balls. The tongue drew forward, and if he didn't already feel it like it was going to explode out of him like a cannon, Kenren could have sensed their pressure and weight just by the way they shifted under the motion of Tenpou's tongue. Slowly, his tongue traced a path from back to front, then shot back to the base, the entire length of hot wetness pressing into the loose skin. Kenren couldn't help but issue a low growl of appreciation because in an immortal lifetime of blowjobs, that was a first, and it felt fucking exquisite. But then that tongue was thrusting in and out, curling up and around, leisurely fucking the interface between his balls, and he didn't know how it was possible that he wasn't already shooting his wad all over their office. The pace of the thrusting petered away, then Tenpou switched his attention to the balls themselves, licking with arduous slowness from back to front, his lips resting against them, applying the slightest bit of suction. He applied this technique first to one, then the other, then took them both in his mouth and let his tongue rove indiscriminately.

Pulling away, leaving them slick with saliva, Tenpou abandoned them to the open breeze, and Kenren shivered. "Oh, fuck, I…"

But Tenpou was already onto the next phase, closing his lips over the side of Kenren's dick at the base, gently sucking and sliding forward at a gradual, undulating pace.

Tenpou's hands rested on the top of Kenren's thighs now, pushing them wide open, his thumbs pressing into the sensitive spot where muscles divided. His mouth traveled almost to the tip of Kenren's cock, but didn't touch the head, unfeelingly ignoring its quivering demand for attention. But as he ducked and tilted his head, he noticed the pearly droplets that were beginning to leak out, and he paused, stretching out his tongue out beneath the weeping head, and catching the first drop as it fell free. Kenren looked on breathlessly as Tenpou glanced up at him and pointedly ran his semen-moistened tongue over his bared teeth. Shit, that look should be illegal.   
That alluring gaze was intoxicating, and all Kenren wanted to do right now was fuck him or kiss him or mark him, any declaration of immediate possession. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be in the rules, so he settled for reaching out with one hand to grip Tenpou's hair, feeling pathetically grateful that it wasn't swatted away.

Tenpou licked back down to the base of Kenren's shaft in an aggressive sweep, and resumed his undulating sucking on the other side, his fingers still kneading into the muscles of his legs. When he reached the front again, he pulled back to regard the more insistently leaking head, then he pursed his lips as if for a chaste kiss. He pressed them lightly to the tip of Kenren's cock and sipped – fucking sipped – eyes closing as he tilted his head back, his Adam's apple bobbing once as he swallowed the scant fluid.

After a contented sigh, he bowed his head, reaching out with his tongue to slide up the shaft as if drawing it towards him as his lips parted and closed softly over the head. Kenren couldn't help it: his other hand shot out to clamp onto Tenpou's hair. His hips bucked, trying desperately to shove into that mouth, to feel those lips slide over his entire length, but Tenpou resisted, his eyes darting upward with an admonishing glare, even as his lips stayed wrapped around the tip of his cock.

Kenren breathed out, trying to keep it together as Tenpou pushed forward, his tongue reaching out to guide the way for his lips, then pulling back, swirling around the tip as he withdrew. Kenren gripped his hair more tightly, mustering all of his will to let the head guide his hands rather than the other way around. His eyes kept closing with the overwhelming pleasure, but he kept forcing them open again. This was really happening, and he wanted to fucking watch.

Tenpou was taking more and more of him in with each bob of his head, but for every bit of flesh that was encompassed by the wet inferno of that mouth, the more Kenren wanted. At length, Tenpou worked his way to the base, tongue swiping out as a proclamation of the achievement.   
In a normal blowjob, the motions were always swift and insistent by this point, the fellatio artist working hard, fervently, to produce release. Tenpou's motions, however, remained slow and deliberate, gentle in a way that was usually ill-suited to late-stage sex, but whatever was going on with Kenren's dick, it sure as hell liked what Tenpou had to offer. The lips slid away and returned, tongue sweeping from side to side across the lower surface of his shaft. This time when Tenpou drew back, the tip of his tongue planted itself in that crevice between shaft and head. It paused there for a moment, then tapped the spot and flicked sharply over the ridge. Kenren cried out, suddenly flung onto the brink beyond the brink, and Tenpou's hands shot away from his thighs and grabbed his ass. Tenpou thrust his face forward, taking Kenren's entire length into his mouth, nose crushing into the patch of sweaty hair, and Kenren came in a flood, spilling into the back of Tenpou's throat and gripping his hair with all his might, hips twitching to fuck his mouth as his release spilled away.

Hands now gripping his hips, Tenpou pulled slowly away, his lips squeezing and releasing as he swallowed every ounce that Kenren could produce. He felt Tenpou's tongue shifting, the back of it lifting up to taste each drop before it slid down his throat. When he had pulled far enough back that only an inch or so of Kenren's cock remained, he began to gently suckle, like he was consuming a rare delicacy, none of which could be wasted. Each time Kenren thought he was spent, that soft sucking induced another spurt that overwhelmed him and shook his body anew.

When Kenren was finally spent, Tenpou drew away with a victorious swirl of his tongue, lapping up the remnants. A single drop had snuck out of the corner of his mouth, and he moved to wipe it away, but Kenren grabbed his hand and pulled him up roughly, licking his mouth clean in a swipe of his tongue, and crushing their lips together for a fiercely charged kiss.

As he thrust his tongue uninvited into the mouth that had so recently been wrapped around his dick, he knew it might get him in trouble but he didn't care. He just wanted to taste himself on Tenpou's tongue, smell his own sweat on his skin, and let him know that whatever the fuck he – Tenpou – thought was happening here, or how he felt about it, Kenren wanted him. Even if it was humiliating, even if he was just a piece of equipment in one of Tenpou's goddamned experiments, he wanted him, and he was going to fucking prove it.

Tenpou was still on his knees, but he'd lifted up, back straight, as Kenren pulled at his wrist and hair. Kenren released his wrist, both hands gripping his head to shove their lips even closer together, and Tenpou lifted his hands to rest gently against the sides of his shoulders. Kenren devoured his lips, tongue shoving in as far as it could to taste Tenpou's mouth, sweeping under Tenpou's tongue to force it forward so he could close his lips over the muscular tip that had pleasured and tormented him. He sucked at it and nipped it with his teeth before pressing forward in another crush of lips. His fingers tightened as he pressed their faces together again and again with furious passion, wanting to make him see, to force him to understand the desire he ignited. The kiss was fierce and prolonged, with intertwining tongues and intermingling, gasping breaths, but when Kenren risked a gentle kiss and pulled briefly away, Tenpou's hands gave Kenren's shoulders an amiable pat. He rose, then, and straightened his tie, Kenren's hands falling unresistingly away from his hair.

"You're welcome," Tenpou said with a hint of amusement, turning to go back to his desk.  
* * *

"'You're'… wait… what?!" Kenren sat on the stool, dumbfounded, bare legs spread wide as Tenpou sat down and put his spectacles back on. Kenren looked down. He was still fucking hard, damn it. "What are you…?"

"You're on your last one now," Tenpou replied, taking up a stack of documents and tapping them against the desk. "You're out of danger. You can take care of it however you want." He offered a brief, professional smile, and bent over the paper, resuming the report he had abandoned what seemed like hours ago.

Kenren swore and snatched up his pants from where they lay on his chair. He knew that Tenpou could be cold, but this was fucking brutal. He'd thought they were friends, that at least he had earned the right to not be subjected to this kind of all-out mind fuck.

He stomped towards the bathroom, trying to gear himself up for what would doubtlessly be the least satisfying masturbation session of his life, when he paused, considered for a moment, and turned around.

Marching up to Tenpou's desk, he stopped, standing with his dick directly at eyelevel. Tenpou ignored him, and Kenren ignored his ignoring him.

"You said I could take care of this any way I want?"

"Why not?" Tenpou replied, eyes down as he turned over the parchment to continue his scribbling. "It's your dick, after all."

Kenren snorted. "Yeah, well, the thing is, I know just how I want to take care of it..."  
"I'm happy to hear it."  
"…and it involves my adjutant."

Those keen eyes slid briefly to the side, taking in his protruding erection before lifting to meet his gaze. "Oh, really."

Leaning on the desk with one hand, Kenren continued conversationally, like they were engaging in fatuous office gossip. "Yeah. But the thing is, my boss is a real hard ass. I could just order the adjutant to do what I want, but there's always the danger that my commanding officer will step in and countermand it. That shit is bad for morale."

Tenpou sat back in his chair and removed his glasses. "I see your dilemma," he said thoughtfully, "but I also happen to know that your commanding officer is unavailable at the moment. He's left your adjutant with instructions to obey your orders unquestioningly."

"That so?" Kenren chuckled. "So he can't interfere?"

"Not at the moment, no." Tenpou leaned forward, his gaze even more piercing with out the shield of his spectacles. "But if you issue a command of which he disapproves, he will no-doubt punish you for it after the fact."

Kenren snorted and flung down his pants. "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Tenpou nodded absently and went back to his paperwork. With a sly smile, Kenren went back to sit on the stool. He spent a minute or so just watching Tenpou scribble before calling out, "Oh, adjutant?"

Tenpou looked up, subservient and questioning, as if he didn't know what to expect. "Yes, sir?"

"You look overheated. I think you should lose the clothes."

"What?"

"I said, take off your clothes."

With an obedient nod, Tenpou rose, loosening his necktie. He pulled it over his head and flung it onto the desk. Then he shrugged out of his lab coat and began slowly unbuttoning his shirt, his gaze never breaking with Kenren's. At the casualty of each button, more of that beautiful chest was exposed, with its perfect musculature and a pair of dark, peaked nipples that made Kenren salivate. Almost shyly, Tenpou let the shirt slide off his shoulders and fall onto the floor behind him. He looked up at Kenren expectantly and bit his lip.

"And the pants," Kenren barked.

Tenpou slipped his thumbs under his waistband at the hip, and slid them slowly to the front, looking down as he unbuttoned and unzipped, sliding both pants and underwear down his legs and over bare feet, stepping out of them and standing naked before Kenren, meeting his eyes with a clarion gaze.

Kenren smiled and allowed his eyes to sweep over Tenpou's naked body, taking in each curve of muscle with profound appreciation, and feeling particular satisfaction at the flushed protrusion jutting out from his groin, as if it were straining towards Kenren's touch. Tenpou was hard, all right, and he wanted Kenren as much as Kenren wanted him.

"Turn around," Kenren ordered, and Tenpou obeyed, glancing over his shoulder as Kenren surveyed the lines of his back and legs, and the perfect roundness of his ass. Kenren was sorely tempted to order him to bend over, but he kept it in check. He could wait.

"Okay," he said dismissively as Tenpou turned back around.

"Will there be anything else?"

Kenren hesitated and smiled. "Yeah, come to think of it. I'm feeling a bit warm myself. I don't think I need my jacket."

As Tenpou walked slowly forward, Kenren expected him to cross behind him and draw the jacket off his shoulders. But, instead, he stopped directly in front of him and straddled his legs to sit on his lap. His hips brought their dicks into contact, and – fuck – Tenpou was so hot and rock hard that Kenren wondered if he'd surreptitiously stabbed himself with a pencil.

Settling in, Tenpou ran his hands up Kenren's chest and slid them under the shoulders of his jacket, hands stroking smoothly down his arms as it fell away effortlessly.

Masochistically, Kenren just stared at that easy smile, as if he weren't hard enough already. "The shirt too," he ordered, but there was a hint of a crack in his voice.

Tenpou rested his hands on Kenren's hips and drew them up along his sides, a purposeful caress that just happened to carry the shirt away in its path. Kenren obligingly lifted his arms as the garment was pulled over his head, and then they were both naked, face to face, chest to chest, groin to groin.

In a move so swift that it startled even Tenpou, Kenren gripped his ass and pulled him sharply forward, pressing their dicks together and trapping them between their stomachs. Kenren smiled at Tenpou's gasp as the heat and pressure consumed him. Kenren thrust his hips slightly, eliciting another gasp, then turned his attention to the stretch of throat bared before him. He pressed his lips to it, one hand lingering on Tenpou's ass while the other slid up to the side of his face, thumb hooked firmly beneath his jawbone so he could force Tenpou's head back and expose even more of that beautiful throat. He kissed it again, then once more, sucking slightly as he felt Tenpou shiver. As he licked up the line of his esophagus and flicked his tongue over his chin, he felt Tenpou begin to move, his hips working up and down, rubbing their bodies together as he moaned in pleasure. Kenren encouraged him with the hand that cupped his ass, pressing him forward with greater insistency as the rhythm increased. Tenpou's mouth fell slightly open as he gave himself in to sensation, and his breathing grew ragged. Kenren bit down lightly on the nape of his neck, and was rewarded with a softly pleading grunt as Tenpou's arms tightened around him, one crossing his back to clasp his shoulder, the other gripping the back of his head.

Kenren continued to kiss and suck and nip at the base of Tenpou's throat, and based on the response, the accelerated, desperate thrusting of his hips, it was a pretty well-chosen fucking spot. One nip nearly threw Tenpou over the edge, and his hand fisted in Kenren's hair, yanking his head back to assail him with a demanding kiss. And it wasn't like Tenpou hadn't been into the previous kiss, but he was pulling out all the stops on this one, lips and tongue working frantically, making Kenren struggle just to keep up.

Tenpou's nipples were rubbing against Kenren's collarbone, and he decided they needed some attention, so he broke the kiss and slid his hands down Tenpou's sides, bracing them on his ribcage so he could push their bodies apart. He bent his head to attend to a nipple, first wetting it with a quick swipe of his tongue, then a sharp nip that made it peak even further, just begging to be sucked. He dutifully complied, flicking his tongue back and forth as he surrounded it with his lips, then drew away, extending his thumb to roll slow circles – a lazy pace compared to the furious motion of their hips. He gave the other nipple the same treatment, then, still working his thumbs, lifted his head to press his lips against Tenpou's, which were slightly parted in ecstasy.

So lost was Tenpou in the sensations that it took him a moment to respond to the kiss, and Kenren found that more arousing still. This man, always so rational and closed, was ceding his self-control to the pleasures of Kenren's touch. It was an honor, and a privilege, and fucking hot.

In an abrupt assertion of physical strength, he removed his hands from their stations on Tenpou's chest, and pulled him into a forceful embrace, one arm wrapped around his lower back, the other around his shoulders. Kenren loosened this latter grip, allowing his hands to meander up to enfold the back of Tenpou's neck, forcibly bowing his head forward. He drew Tenpou's earlobe into his lips, releasing it with a kiss, and whispered, "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Tenpou drew back, breathing hard, but never losing that hard glint in his eye, laden as it currently was with desire.

Kenren expected a coy non-response in line with the power roles they'd taken on for this little game. Something like, "My opinion isn't important, sir," or "If that is your command." And that was fine; Kenren didn't care what he said as long as it meant he got to fuck him. But Tenpou just looked at him, his face darkly transformed, the way it got when they were in battle. Without a hint of coyness or mischief, those eyes narrowed and Tenpou said, "Yes, Kenren. I want you to fuck me."

That unexpected combination of earnestness and determination, and open, unapologetic want nearly sent Kenren reeling, but he recovered quickly enough to bestow a passionate, possessive kiss. His thoughts swam back over recent events, recalling their sparring demonstration, and what Tenpou had said about projecting the effects of momentum. He'd done the same thing here, Kenren realized, gauging the momentum of his excitement and calculatingly determining when to go with it, when against. And he'd hit the mark every time. Kenren had been played like a fucking mandolin, but he couldn't be angry about it. After all, the outcome was turning out to be exactly what he, himself, was longing for, but Tenpou's actions had been fiendishly manipulative, needlessly intricate, and it didn't make a whole lot of sense.

"You could've just asked, you know," Kenren said quietly when they drew apart. "I mean, you know my reputation. It's not like I require any seduction, especially…" He was going to say, "especially from you," but he didn't want to push it.

"That was exactly the point," Tenpou said with an affectionate smile. "A man who requires no seduction is not valued by his partners. " The smile fell away. "My effort represents the value I place upon you."

Kenren was speechless. To be valued. Now that was something entirely new. He watched in amazement as Tenpou extended a finger and placed it beneath his chin, lifting it to claim a kiss that was more than just passion and urgency. It was a kiss of the beautiful simplicity of feeling. It was a valuable kiss. How the fuck did he get to be so lucky?

Arm still braced across Tenpou's back, Kenren shifted the other beneath his ass and stood, feeling those long legs wrap around his waist for support, and already loving the way that felt. Kissing Tenpou on every step, he carried him slowly across the room and deposited him on the side of his desk, sending documents scattering. Hands rubbing against the sides of his thighs, he murmured, "Got any lube?"

Tenpou grinned. "An adjutant is always prepared. My desk. Left hand side, second drawer."

Kenren practically sprinted to get there, but for all his speed, by the time he turned around, Tenpou had shifted his position. He was bent over the desk, chest resting against the surface, cheek pillowed on folded arms. Just the sight of his ass, held out as an offering, was almost too much for even the mystical powers of his hard-on to endure, but somehow he managed to hold on.

Setting the bottle aside, Kenren took a moment to enjoy the view, placing both palms on Tenpou's lower back and running them up and out, over hard muscles and ancient scars, across the sharp edges of his shoulder blades to squeeze the muscles of his shoulders. Placing a worshipful kiss upon the base of Tenpou's back, he took up the bottle and poured a generous amount into his palm. He rubbed his hands together, then settled one on each cheek of Tenpou's ass, rubbing and kneading, his thumbs sweeping in fan-like patterns as they neared their true target. Doing this with lube all over his hands was pointless and messy, but he was sure as hell enjoying himself. Sometimes it was fun to do things just because you could.

He placed a slick finger at the base of Tenpou's balls and ran it slowly up the crack, mercilessly skimming past the tight hole without pause, then back down, veering to the side so he could add a second finger, pressing lightly into the twin bundles of nerves on either side of his sack. Again and again he retraced this trajectory, occasionally adding more lubrication, but each time he lingered a little longer on the target. When he finally inserted his finger, Tenpou's purrs of soft pleasure switched suddenly into a gasp. Kenren pushed in further, twisting and probing to explore that velvety inside, and he smiled at the sight of Tenpou's writhing, the way the muscles rippled in his broad back, and how his hands fruitlessly scrabbled for purchase on the smooth surface of the desk.

As he withdrew his finger, Tenpou issued an amusing noise of complaint, but when he knelt and replaced it with his tongue, complaint turned into plea. Spreading Tenpou's cheeks with his thumbs, he started with a few grazing licks before probing in just the tiniest bit. At Tenpou's gasp, he was tempted to push farther in, but he resisted. He wanted to draw this out. With shallow but forceful thrusts, he probed his tongue in and out, teasingly keeping his distance as Tenpou pushed back against him. At length he relented, and penetrated a little further. Tenpou groaned in gratitude, and that sound alone was like a marathon session of sex with anyone else.

Kenren didn't usually like this particular flavor of foreplay, and he generally avoided it, probably because it was the most intimate act he could think of. But with Tenpou it was different. Kenren wanted to do this, he loved doing it, loved feeling the tight pressure around his tongue and feeling Tenpou squirm and strain towards him. It made his dick jealous of his tongue and his ass twitch in little spasms of empathic pleasure. Finally, he lost his patience and thrust his tongue in as deep as it would go. Tenpou's choking outcry was so loud that Kenren was certain it reached the other end of the barracks. A few deep thrusts were all Kenren could manage without losing control, and Tenpou's ragged whispers of "I want you. Fuck, I want you now." weren't helping.

With a mixture of regret and anticipation, he drew away, and pressed in with two fingers, twisted and scissored them, then added a third, pushing them apart until the resistance ebbed away. He stood and stepped forward, dick dripping and straining expectantly, and placed the tip of it against that waiting entrance.

Tenpou groaned with impatience, and pressed insistently back against him, but he didn't have enough leverage to get his way. As he had done with his tongue, Kenren pushed just the tiniest way in, gently enough that the natural resistance would repel him. His hips took on a slow, shallow rhythm, driving Tenpou into a frenzy of frustration as Kenren took up the lube and slathered another healthy dose all over his hands. With one hand, he slicked himself, loose fist moving up and down his cock, making sure to bump against Tenpou's ass on each pass, needing him to feel exactly what was happening. With his other hand, he reached between Tenpou's legs and grabbed his cock, making him shudder and push more insistently. Tenpou's dick was hard and feverish, begging for attention, and Kenren explored it, fingers curling, his fist moving up and down as his thumb swept across and over the head.

His breath coming fast and ragged, Tenpou finally growled, "Goddamnit, Kenren, if you do not fuck me this instant, you're fired."

Kenren smiled and halted his pulsing hips, but continued to stroke Tenpou in long, languorous motions. He leaned forward, resting his chest against Tenpou's back, and placed two soft kisses against his skin. "Okay," he said quietly, "but I want you to turn around. I want to look at your face."

Tenpou was silent, but he allowed Kenren, still stroking, to slide a hand under his stomach and pull him off the desk so they were both standing. His free hand roved over Tenpou's abdomen and up to his chest, Tenpou's head lolling back against his shoulder. Kenren bent his head to kiss him, and as the kiss deepened, he let go of his cock, gently turning Tenpou to face him and bringing both hands to his cheeks, mindless that they were sloppy with lube. As they kissed, he guided them, shuffling, back towards the desk until Tenpou's ass connected with it. Tenpou glanced over his shoulder, hopped onto the desk, and lay back. One look at his flushed body, and Kenren new there could be no more teasing. Hefting Tenpou's ankles onto his shoulders, he shuffled forward and positioned himself at the opening. Hands braced against Tenpou's thighs, he slowly pushed in.

At the resistance, he pulled out a little way and pushed again with slightly more force, pressing past the ring of muscle with gentle determination. When the head of his dick broke through, Tenpou shuddered, his muscles contracting, but they soon relaxed again, and Kenren pressed forward in gentle pulsations, gaining more ground each time until with a grunt and a forceful thrust, he was buried. Kenren froze, reasserting his control as he let Tenpou's legs drop to the crooks of his elbows, then slide to wrap around his waist.

In an abrupt motion, Tenpou squeezed his legs tight and sat up, arms wrapping around Kenren's shoulders, and pushing him even farther in.

Tenpou was balanced on the edge of the desk, now, and Kenren braced his hands on his hips, pulling out slightly and thrusting back in. They started out slow and erratic, one thrust at a time; it was the utmost that Kenren could achieve. But gradually they worked their way into a slow rhythm, and Kenren moved one hand to Tenpou's back so he could wrap the other around his cock, stroking it in time, and rubbing it against his stomach as they moved. Tenpou's legs tightened and relaxed around his waist, adding force to each thrust to take him in as hard and deep as he could.

Their pace accelerated, and soon the desk was no longer necessary. Tenpou clung tightly to Kenren's shoulders, pulling himself up and plunging back down as his legs clamped tight and Kenren supported their weight with legs braced, arm slung beneath Tenpou's ass, his nails digging deep as he strove to hang on. As Tenpou bore down harder and faster, Kenren stroked him more frantically. His instinct was to close his eyes and just drink in the pleasure of it all, but he didn't want to miss a single moment of seeing Tenpou in such ecstasy, didn't want to shut away the surge in his chest induced by the mesmerizing gaze of those eyes. They stared so deeply into his that he could not look away. They were a warrior's eyes, a lover's eyes.

A particularly forceful thrust on Tenpou's part nearly unbalanced him, and he felt that warm, warning rush, the tingle of numbness that heralded the onset of this arcane, incomparable kind of orgasm that Tenpou alone knew how to induce.

He managed to gasp out an "Oh, shit!" as he staggered forward, slamming them against the desk. Tenpou fell backwards and arched his back, neck straining against the hard surface, while Kenren pumped and thrust desperately. Twice more, and Tenpou tensed and convulsed, semen exploding over Kenren's fist. That hot slickness and the clench of muscles around him stole the last of his stamina, and he came with a strangled cry, paused, then undertook a few final, weak thrusts as the last spurts emerged, his hand still stroking, spreading Tenpou's come all over his twitching, softening cock.

Kenren wavered there for a moment, watching Tenpou's heaving chest and his look of serene but exhausted satisfaction. Then his vision blurred slightly and he took a step back, pulling out of Tenpou to produce another gasp and a shudder. He swayed and would have fallen had Tenpou, despite his exhaustion, not had the sharp reflexes to bolt up and steady him. Gently, Tenpou slipped off the desk and guided them both to the floor, where Kenren lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling as little bursts of light exploded before his eyes. His head was hazy, his thoughts thick and muddled.

"Sorry about that," murmured Tenpou, stretching out languidly beside him, one leg hooked over his. He propped his head up on his hand. "That pressure point technique can be fun, but… well, it takes a lot out of you."

Kenren managed a weary chuckle. "You're telling me."

It was as much as he could do to move his arm, but he mustered his strength and slid it around Tenpou's shoulders, pulling him to rest against his chest.

They lay there idly caressing each other, eyes sometimes fluttering closed then open again.

"Hey," Kenren murmured as his fingers twisted in the back of Tenpou's hair. "You think I'll be in trouble with the boss man?"

Tenpou's finger halted in the lazy path it was snaking across his chest. "I guess we'll just have to see, won't we?"

Kenren chuckled, and a surge of affection unleashed a hidden store of strength. He rolled them both on their sides, pulling Tenpou close, and kissed him again and again. It was ridiculous how good that felt. He fucking loved this man.

His hand roved over Tenpou's back as he pressed kisses into his smile, then it roamed lower, wanting to cradle his perfect ass, to squeeze it gratitude for what it had given him. But rather than the smooth skin he'd expected, his hand brushed over something thin and raspy, something with perpendicular edges, something that crinkled.

Annoyed, he tried to brush it away, but it wouldn't move, so he tugged at it, generating a slow, ripping noise. Perplexed, he broke away from Tenpou's lips to bring the paper up to his face. Squinting, he saw that it was a take-out menu… at least, half of one – the other half was still cemented to Tenpou's ass, sticky with drying lube. He struggled upright, surveying the situation. They each had managed to pick up a fair amount of office debris: a paperclip here, a memo there, and various documents – or parts thereof – that had been scattered all over the desk and floor in the heat of passion. He pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead and glanced over at Tenpou, who had the corner of an imperial decree glued to the side of his face.

"I think we need a shower," said Kenren.

Tenpou smiled. "That sounds like a lovely idea."

 

* * *

 

Konzen knocked on the door of Tenpou's office for the third time without a response. He grumbled, though the situation was hardly unusual. The guy was probably daydreaming again, off in that other world where brilliant minds go when they can't be bothered to deal with the real one. He cracked the door open, peeking around it to find that, indeed, Tenpou was in. He was sitting at his desk, head leaned back and pillowed against his clasped hands as he slouched down in his chair like he couldn't be more relaxed. The jackass was napping instead of working again.

Konzen shuffled into the room, noting that was at least marginally tidier than it used to be, thanks to the influence of that rowdy new general of his. Who would've guessed that deviant would make a good housekeeper?

When Tenpou didn't react to his arrival, he cleared his throat, bracing himself for the startled flail of sudden awakening.

But those eyes cracked open without a flinch. Damn, but that guy was unflappable.

"Ah, Konzen," he said brightly, unabashed at having been caught snoozing, "What a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"Nothing really," he shrugged. "I just needed a break, so I thought I'd drop by for a chat."

"Well I'm delighted. Please, have a seat."

"Thanks." Konzen glanced around and ambled over to the sofa, one of the few seating options not piled with books. As he sat back against the cushions, he winced and let out an involuntary hiss.

"Oh, my!" Tenpou remarked. "Did you injure yourself?"

Konzen leaned forward and rubbed his back with a grimace. "No, it's nothing. Not really. It's just that for the past week, that stupid monkey has been constantly stabbing me with a sharpened pencil."

The next sound that arose was a thump, as of a head hitting the underside of a desk, then a muffled noise followed by raucous laughter.

Konzen stared at Tenpou, who held his gaze momentarily, his expression stone-serious. Then, he tilted his head to address the underside of his desk. "Did I say you could stop, General?"

"Sorry, sir," came the chastised reply.

Konzen blinked as Tenpou turned back to him with a polite smile. "I'm actually rather busy at the moment, so…"

"No, it's okay." Konzen rose abruptly. "I'll show myself out."

As he hurried out of the room, Tenpou gave him a good-natured wave. "Thanks. Do drop by again, and be sure to close the door on your way out."

 

End.


End file.
